C R A Z Y
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: be(C)ome to (R)eal, (A)nd (Z)itao, forever (Y)ou; Impian kita menjadi nyata, dan Zitao, kau selamanya akan menjadi pengisi hati serta pikiranku－Kris... Boyslove! KrisTao! Twoshoot.


**CRAZY**

 **Main Cast : Kris-Tao**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Little-hurt**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Lenght : Twoshoot**

 **Disc : All cast is to God, story real is mine.**

 **Warning : OOC, Slash, AU, boyXboy, Yaoi, Boyslove**

 **NO COPY-PASTE TANPA SEIJIN DARI SAYA SELAKU PEMBUAT CERITA!  
HARGAI KARYA ORANG COY!**

 **Happy Reading...**

"Ah, paman Kim." panggil Pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang, seraya bergerak menaiki motor sport berwarna merah miliknya.

"Ya, Tuan muda," pria berumur didepannya menyahut.

Mata tajam si Pemuda tinggi melirik ke kiri dan kanan lalu melirik pada pintu rumahnya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua, ia kembali bersuara dengan cukup pelan. "Seperti biasa, jaga Huang Zi Tao tanpa sepengetahuannya.."

Pria tua tersebut mengangguk patuh. "Saya paham, Tuan muda."

Pemuda tersebut langsung memakai helm, menghidupkan mesin motor dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Paman Kim yang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut sendu.

"Kasihan sekali Tuan Muda Kris."

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Pemuda manis nan cantik disaat bersamaan－Huang Zi Tao namanya－menghembuskan nafas pelan mendapati kulkasnya kosong melompong. Jangankan bahan makanan, sebungkus ramen saja tidak terlihat didalam sana. Padahal saat ini perutnya benar-benar kelaparan. Sungguh, Ia lupa belanja keperluan dapur sepulang bekerja tadi.

"Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau stock bahan makanan sudah habis.." keluhnya.

Zi Tao berjalan ke dalam kamar, mengambil dompet serta jaket guna melindungi kulitnya dari udara dingin diluar. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat jam yang tergantung pada dinding. Pukul delapan lewat lima menit, pantas saja cacing-cacing dalam perutnya protes minta di isi.

Dengan langkah lebar Zi Tao keluar dari flat sederhana miliknya. Berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk mempersingkat waktu.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Zi Tao tiba ditempat tujuannya. Namun keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Minimarket yang ditujunya tutup. Jadilah ia harus pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada pilihan lain 'kan?

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 15 menit, Zi Tao sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual berbagai macam bahan. Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah masuk.

Zi Tao berjalan menuju bahan makanan. Memilah-milah beberapa sayuran lalu memasukkan ke dalam troli. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di stand daging. Mata indahnya menatap beberapa jenis daging disana secara bergantian.

"Daging ayam atau daging sapi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya jemari lentiknya memilih daging ayam. Hitung-hitung menghemat uang tak seberapa hasil kerjanya selepas pulang menuntut ilmu. Tidak mempunyai orangtua dan bekerja paruh waktu memaksanya untuk berhemat.

Setelah memastikan apa yang diperlukannya sudah cukup, Zi Tao segera berjalan menuju kasir. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet setelah gadis manis yang menjadi kasir mengatakan nominal yang harus dibayar.

"Terimakasih.. Silahkan datang kembali dilain waktu.." kata gadis tersebut dengan senyum ramah, seraya menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan beserta uang kembalian milik Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengambil alih kantung plastik tersebut dan balas tersenyum manis. "Ah sama-sama, Noona." balasnya dan beranjak keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Gadis manis tersebut tersentak kecil mendengar panggilan tersebut, matanya mengikuti pergerakan Zi Tao sembari terkikik kecil. "Dia memanggilku Noona? Oh God! Aku kira dia yeoja." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Hembusan asap rokok terlihat menyebar di udara. Sementara sang pelaku terus menghisap barang nikotin yang terapit diantara jemarinya, lalu kembali menghembuskan asap tidak sehat tersebut lagi dan lagi.

Di lengan kanan dan kirinya, dua orang berjenis kelamin sama bergelayut manja tanpa malu. Sesekali kedua gadis berpakaian minim tersebut menggerayangi tubuh si pemuda yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya menikmati sebatang rokok. Wajah, dada bidang, bahkan perut berbentuk miliknya pun tak luput dari jari-jari nakal mereka.

Sesekali mata tajam miliknya mengarah pada pemuda lain yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya－duduk setengah menyandar pada motor sport berwarna merah－. Bedanya pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut tidak ditemani beberapa gadis sepertinya, dan sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Jam berapa, Kris?" pemuda tersebut bertanya santai.

"8 lewat 45 menit." jawab Kris datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda canggih ditangannya.

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk singkat. Masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam lebih sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Balapan liar.

Suara bising beberapa motor sport semakin terdengar. Beberapa anggota dari pemuda berkulit putih itu maupun anggota pria bernama Kris, sibuk berlatih. Tidak semua memang, karena ada yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan gadis atau bottom masing-masing, ada juga yang hanya bercanda sesama teman.

Tak jarang suara tepuk tangan terdengar mendominasi ketika yang tengah berlatih mengeluarkan aksi diluar kemampuan; seperti menjalankan motor dengan bagian depan/belakang badan motor yang terangkat, berputar-putar dilingkaran yang sama, bahkan mengemudikan motor dengan kaki.

"Hmm... Sehun－"

Jari besar tersebut langsung menempel pada bibir gadis disebelah kanan sembari bergumam 'Sssttt' sebagai kode agar gadis tersebut diam, ketika retinanya tanpa sengaja menangkap pemandangan lebih menarik.

Tak jauh darinya duduk menyandar pada motor sport putih, seorang pemuda manis terlihat berjalan mendekat. Tidak ada yang salah, karena memang tempat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya nongkrong saat ini tepat dipinggir jalan. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan ada yang berlalu-lalang disini－meskipun jalan ini termasuk kategori sepi.

Pemuda berkulit terlampau putih tersebut membuang batang rokok yang masih tersisa setengah, lalu menginjaknya dengan santai, seraya sedikit mendorong kedua gadis tersebut untuk memberi jarak darinya, saat pemuda manis yang menjadi sorot pandangnya semakin mendekat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan suara bising disekitarnya.

"Wow! lihat siapa yang lewat!...bottom cantik kompleks sebelah yang...menjadi incaran pria haus seks," tutur pemuda itu dengan tangan terlipat didada. Sebelah tangannya mulai terulur, mengelus pinggang ramping si pemuda cantik sebelum menariknya untuk menempel pada tubuhnya sendiri. Teman-temannya－kecuali Kris yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya－mulai bersiul melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Oh! Siapa yang tidak tahu sifat seorang Oh Sehun.

Sebuah kantung plastik ditangan pemuda manis terlepas begitu saja, ketika pinggangnya tiba-tiba ditarik. Tangannya yang tadinya memegang kantung plastik kini sudah bertengger pada dada bidang pria yang menariknya－yang sebenarnya hanya refleks.

"A-ah! T-Tolong...lepaskan." pemuda manis tersebut mencicit pelan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut mulai mendominasinya. Sungguh, padahal tadinya ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian anak berandalan yang tengah berkumpul tersebut. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memilih pulang melewati jalan pintas ini.

Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, Kris langsung menurunkan ponselnya lalu mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya pria bermarga Wu itu ketika mata tajamnya mendapati sang pujaan hati berada dipelukan lawannya－dalam kasus balap－. "Tao-er.." gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Pemuda manis tersebut mencoba memberontak ketika tangan pria yang memeluknya mengelus pinggangnya dari balik kaos yang ia kenakan. "Le-lepas!" sentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun mengeluarkan smirk andalannya, yang mampu membuat banyak gadis maupun bottom bisa meleleh. "Melepas mangsa menggiurkan begini? Maaf...aku tidak bodoh." balasnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda cantik, mencoba untuk mencium orang yang sudah diincarnya beberapa hari terakhir.

Hati Kris memanas melihat pemandangan didepannya. Matanya yang tajam berkilat-kilat marah. Kedua tangannya bahkan mengepal erat hingga buku jemarinya memutih. "Lepaskan dia, Sehun." desisnya dingin.

Pemuda cantik dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan ke arah asal suara. Mata pemuda cantik nan manis tersebut membulat melihat pemilik suara berat barusan. 'Kris gege,' batinnya. Sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah tak suka.

"Melepas incaranku? Maaf, aku menolak." balas Sehun santai. Matanya beralih pada sang incaran yang memandang Kris dengan ekspresi terkejut, berniat kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ku. Bilang. Lepas. Sehun." desis Kris menekan setiap kata. Namun yang dimaksud tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, justru nyaris menggapai bibir pujaan hatinya jikalau dirinya tidak segera menarik kerah pria Oh dan melayangkan sebuah tinju.

Pemuda manis tersebut memekik kaget ketika Kris tiba-tiba menarik pria yang memeluknya hingga pelukan pria tersebut pada pinggangnya terlepas, terlebih pukulan yang Kris layangkan pada pria itu.

Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang karena pukulan yang dilayangkan pemuda bersurai pirang. Diusapnya sudut bibirnya menggunakan jari jempol, dapat di lihatnya ada bercak darah segar disana.

Sehun mendongak, kembali menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya dengan kilatan marah yang kentara, ia memasang senyum miring. "Tidak biasanya kau mengusik kesenanganku dalam memilih 'teman tidur'," ujarnya datar. "Oh! Kau menyukai dia? Menyukai Huang Zi Tao? Aku benar kan?"

Kris hanya memandang Sehun dingin tanpa membalas sepatah katapun. Tangannya masih mengepal erat dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Pria bermarga Oh tersebut melipat tangan di dada dan memasang senyum licik. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat menjatuhkan sosok yang diam-diam tidak disukainya selama ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan...berita yang tersebar di sekolahku benar adanya? Anak seorang CEO terbesar di China-Korea berpacaran dengan Huang Zi Tao si pemuda miskin? Atau－"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!" bentak Kris murka. Ia bersiap melayangkan pukulan kedua pada wajah Sehun jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh pemuda cantik.

Sehun berdecih. "Cih! Masih mau mengelak? Harusnya seorang pangeran sepertimu bersanding dengan wanita cantik yang sederajat dengan－"

"AKU BILANG TUTUP MULUTMU SIALAN!"

"Kenapa? Wow! Bagaimana malunya CEO terbesar seperti 'Tuan Wu' jika putra semata wayangnya menjalin kasih dengan kalangan bawah?"

"KAU!" Kris menghempas paksa tangan Zi Tao－si pemuda cantik－lalu melayangkan pukulan tertubi-tubi pada wajah Sehun. Mulai terkuasai oleh emosi, pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut membalas pukulan Kris.

Baku hantam keduanya tak terelakkan. Para anggota masing-masing pihak bahkan hanya menonton tanpa berniat memisahkah. Bukan tidak ingin sebenarnya, hanya saja mereka enggan menjadi sasaran kemurkaan keduanya. Jadi mereka memilih untuk diam.

Wajah kedua pemuda yang masih baku hantam tersebut sudah penuh lebam sana sini. Namun tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat untuk berhenti.

"CUKUP!" teriak Zi Tao. Suaranya bergetar, menandakan dirinya menahan isak tangis.

Kris sontak berhenti. Menoleh pada sang pujaan hati yang menatap keduanya nanar. Ia berdiri, dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kris langsung menarik tangan sang pujaan hati menuju motornya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kondisinya tak berbeda jauh dengannya, lebam diseluruh wajah.

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Zi Tao memeras handuk kecil ditangannya, dan kembali mengompres memar pada wajah pria tampan bersurai pirang dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kris meringis merasakan sensasi dingin dari air es pada handuk yang menempel pada lukanya. "Shhh, pelan-pelan, Tao-er.. Ini sungguh sakit.."

Zi Tao menghela nafas pelan. "Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk adu tinju, Gege?" diletakkannya handuk tersebut kembali dalam baskom.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima kekasihku direndahkan seperti itu, Tao-er.." sahut Kris seadanya. Sungguh, ia begitu sensitif mendengar perihal dirinya tidak pantas dengan sang pujaan hati. Baginya cinta itu tidak beralaskan derajat tinggi atau sebaliknya.

Zi Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Fokus mengompres memar pada wajah tampan yang selalu dipujanya. "Sudah selesai.."

Kris mendesah lega mendengar ucapan Zi Tao. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang.

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kris kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tahu jelas hubungan kita tidak akan diterima oleh keluargaku.." mulai pria Wu seraya memejamkan mata. Sementara Zi Tao hanya diam, menanti perkataan Kris selanjutnya. Ia mengambil kedua telapak tangan pemuda cantik dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kalau aku mengajakmu pergi dari sini agar kita bisa menikah, apa kau bersedia, Tao-er?"

Mata Zi Tao membelalak kaget. Tidak menyangka kata itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir sedikit tebal pemuda didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya, sekaligus seperti dihantam sebongkah batu besar. Rasa senang dan sakit bersamaan.

Senang karena Kris mengatakan ingin menikahinya, dan sakit karena itu artinya dirinya akan merebut pemuda tampan tersebut dari keluarganya sendiri.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Zi Tao ingin sekali mengatakan 'Ya gege, aku mau!' pada Kris. Jika boleh egois, ia juga ingin memiliki Kris seorang diri, tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi seperti selama ini. Sungguh, Zi Tao sudah lelah terus-menerus menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka. Meskipun dirinya sendiri yang memaksa Kris untuk terus menutupi lantaran kekasih tampannya tersebut adalah calon CEO diperusahaan terbesar di dua negara sekaligus.

Akhirnya Zi Tao menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. "M-Maaf...aku...tidak bisa, Gege." jawabnya pelan.

Kembali bersuara ketika melihat Kris akan membuka mulut. Zi Tao yakin, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu akan memprotes jawabannya jika saja ia tidak segera bersuara.

"Sebaiknya gege pulang, ini sudah larut malam."

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Kris menyampirkan tas punggung miliknya pada bahu kanan. Berjalan keluar kamar dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Tidak serapi biasanya, kemeja sekolahnya sebagian terselip dibalik celana dan sebagian lagi berada diluar. Surai pirangnya yang mencuat kemana-mana menandakan jika sang pemilik hanya menyisir asal.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan malas menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Moodnya benar-benar buruk semenjak penolakan sang kekasih semalam. Sumpah demi apapun didunia ini, Kris sangat sangat mencintai Zi Tao dan ingin menikahinya. Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kris tidak sadar jika seorang wanita cantik bersurai sama dengannya berjalan mendekat dengan wajah terkejut.

Wanita berusia 38 tahun tersebut memekik. Membalik wajah pemuda tinggi tersebut ke kanan dan kiri berulangkali. "Oh My Son! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Kris?!"

Kris menunduk, menatap wanita yang berstatus Ibunya sekilas. "Seperti yang kau lihat Mom.."

"Kau berantam? Siapa yang berani melukai anak dari keluarga terpandang ini hah?! Dan apa-apaan itu, kemana semua bodyguardmu?! Katakan pada Mommy siapa yang melukaimu? Akan Mom－"

"Stop Mom." potong Kris. "Anak seusiaku wajar jika berantam, Okey...lagipula aku yang memaksa seluruh orang suruhanmu untuk tidak mengikutiku."

"Oke lupakan soal itu! Sekarang kau ikut Mommy untuk sarapan, Daddy juga sudah menunggumu, Son. ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan juga padamu," ujar Ny. Wu sambil menarik tangan putranya berjalan ke meja makan. Kris yang ditarik hanya diam menurut. Meskipun ia tidak berselera makan saat ini.

Wanita tersebut mengambil sebuah piring, bersiap menyendok nasi jika saja tangan putranya tidak menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak lapar, Mom," Kris berujar datar seperti biasa. "Katakan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, aku nyaris terlambat ke sekolah."

Ny. Wu kembali meletakkan piring tersebut. Menatap suaminya yang juga menatapnya dalam diam. Ia kembali menoleh pada sang buah hati. "Setelah kau menyelesaikan pendidikan, kami akan menikahkanmu.."

"A-APA?!" Kris terkejut bukan main, hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya. "B-Bagaimana mungkin, Mom! Aku bahkan baru akan menyelesaikan SMA-ku!" ditatapnya sang Ibu dan Ayahnya bergantian dengan pandangan marah. Jikalau yang di nikahkan olehnya adalah sang kekasih Kris justru merasa senang, bahkan detik ini pun ia siap. Tapi yang jelas dirinya sudah yakin sepenuhnya yang akan dijodohkan dengannya bukan sosok yang ia cintai.

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan! Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahanmu bulan depan. Kami sudah mengatur semua termasuk tanggalnya," Ny. Wu menatapnya. "Dan kau tahu, calon istrimu adalah putri CEO terbesar dijepang－"

"Aku menolak!" sahut Kris dingin. Ia segera berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan meja makan. Moodnya semakin bertambah buruk. Hatinya yang masih sesak karena penolakan sang kekasih semakin sesak karena perjodohan sepihak yang dilakukan orangtuanya.

Ny. Wu mencekal pergelangan putranya tersebut, wajahnya yang terlihat tegang menandakan dirinya tengah emosi. "Dengar Kris Wu! Mau tidak mau pernikahan itu akan tetap berlangsung! Harusnya kau merasa senang, calon istrimu berasal dari keluarga terpandang! Dan itu untuk masa depanmu!"

Kris hanya diam tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Sementara Tuan Wu yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mulai membuka suara. "Daddy memohon padamu, turuti permintaan kami untuk kali ini saja, Kris.."

Kris berbalik menatap wanita serta lelaki dewasa yang dihormatinya selama ini bergantian. Tersenyum paksa. Jika diperhatikan ada sorot luka teramat dalam pada mata tajam miliknya, siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan dengan mudah menebak.

"Kali ini? Kali ini..." mata tajam itu terlihat memerah dengan kaca tipis yang siap hancur dalam sekejap. Entahlah, Kris benar-benar merasa luka dihatinya semakin menumpuk. Tidakkah kedua orangtuanya sadar jika dirinya sedari kecil selalu menuruti seluruh kemauan mereka tanpa mengenal kata 'tidak'. Kris tertawa pelan, tawa yang sarat akan kekecewaan mendalam. "Aku harap kalian mengingat bagaimana aku menuruti seluruh permintaan kalian meskipun aku harus memendam dalam-dalam apa yang aku impikan.."

"Saat aku kecil kalian memintaku untuk tidak berteman dengan kalangan bawah, aku menurut... Kalian menentangku untuk sekolah seni, aku menurut... Kalian memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaan nantinya, aku menurut... Semua kemauan kalian selalu aku sanggupi tanpa kalian tahu aku harus memendam impianku."

Ny. Wu bertepuk tangan dengan senyum sinis. "Hebat! Sangat hebat!" ujarnya dingin. "Kau sudah berani membantah perkataan orangtuamu... karena apa, Kris? Pemuda miskin bermarga Huang kah? Huang Zi Tao... benar?"

Tubuh Kris menegang. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya. "Darimana kau tahu tentang Huang Zi Tao, Mom?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tenang.

Ny. Wu melipat tangannya didada, menampilkan sisi angkuh yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Jadi benar? Kau menjalin hubungan konyol dengan pemuda miskin itu, Kris? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahmu hah?! Kau itu tampan, kaya raya, calon pemimpin perusahaan terbesar! Dan kau lebih memilih anak kampung yang derajatnya terlalu rendahan! Dimana otakmu, Kris Wu!"

"Aku tidak perduli sekalipun dia itu seorang gelandangan dimata kalian... ini hidupku, hatiku yang memilih... aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, kalian tidak berhak untuk mencampuri.." Kris berujar dingin. Melangkah kaki panjangnya meninggalkan meja makan serta kedua orangtuanya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan amarah.

"Jangan mengira kami akan diam saja, Kris! Bersiaplah kehilangan Huang Zi Tao jika kau menentang kami! Ingat itu!" seru Ny. Wu lantang sebelum Kris benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Zi Tao merapikan alat tulisnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum menanggapi ocehan pria berkulit tan disebelahnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Bel pertanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Oke Zi Tao sayang, aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini... berhubung aku sedang senang karena diterima oleh Kyungsoo." pemuda tan berujar semangat.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Kai! Aku tidak ingin di mutilasi Kyungsoo hyung.." protes Zi Tao kesal.

Pemuda berkulit tan dengan Nametag Kim Jongin－biasa dipanggil Kai－terkekeh kecil mendengar protesan sahabat manisnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, TaoTao."

"Ya! Panggilan apalagi it－"

 **Sreett**

 **GREP**

Zi Tao tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang, setelahnya dipeluk erat. Ia hafal wangi parfume ini, dirinya hafal pelukan ini. Sosok yang mengisi hati serta pikirannya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Beberapa pasang mata yang masih berada disana hanya diam memperhatikan. Bukan pertama kali mereka melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam berbeda itu, memasuki kelas mereka dan menghampiri pemuda bermarga Huang. Tatapan kagum, iri, kesal, benci, tertuju pada si pemuda manis. Jelas mereka mengetahui siapa pemuda tersebut, pria bak pangeran berasal dari sekolah terelite disebelah sekolah mereka, Kris Wu.

"G-gege.." gumam Zi Tao pelan. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa membalas dekapan tersebut.

Kris semakin memeluk sang pujaan hati erat. Mengabaikan fakta jika keduanya menjadi sorotan beberapa orang disana. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanya Huang Zi Tao. Tambatan hati yang bisa membuat rasa menyakitkan dihatinya sedikit meluap.

Kris berbisik pelan. Menenggelamkan wajah pada leher jenjang sang kekasih. "Biarkan seperti ini.."

Kai menginterupsi seluruh teman sekelasnya untuk keluar dari sana. Dirinya yakin kedua pemuda yang masih berpelukan itu membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian. Setelah semua temannya keluar, dirinya ikut melangkahkan kaki dan segera menutup pintu kelas. Seketika hening meliputi ruangan tersebut.

Hal itu terus belanjut sampai beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Kris melepas dekapannya. Menangkup pipi sedikit berisi itu sedikit mendongak untuk balik menatapnya. "Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku... ikutlah denganku, Tao-er,"

Zi Tao sedikit tersentak. Ia memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup harus menatap mata tajam yang selalu menatapnya lembut, lalu menggeleng lemah. "A-Aku tidak bisa... gege,"

Tolakkan itu lagi.

Tidak!

Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi!

Seolah di hantam sebongkah batu besar, tubuh Kris serasa tidak berdaya. Hatinya terlalu sesak mendengarnya.

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan mereka... aku tidak bisa, Tao-er.. aku.. aku hanya mencintaimu.. aku tidak bisa."

Seperti ribuan jarum yang menghunus telak relung hati. Zi Tao mematung mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda lebih tinggi. Ia paham siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud Kris. Mencoba mati-matian menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa meluncur jika dirinya berkedip.

"Turuti apa permintaan orangtuamu, Gege... menikahlah dengan g-gadis itu,"

Tangan Kris yang masih menangkup wajah manis itu terlihat bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Tao-er! Aku tidak akan pernah memperistri siapapun selain dirimu.. katakan padaku seperti sebelumnya! Kau mencintaiku kan?!"

Zi Tao melepas tangkupan tersebut. "Jika gege mencintaiku, menikahlah dengan gadis itu gege.. lupakan.. lupakan aku!" setelahnya dirinya berlari meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengambil tas miliknya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya sesak. Dan ia butuh ketenangan.

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

 **KRIS POV**

Aku mengetuk pintu di hadapanku tanpa memperdulikan tanganku yang mulai memerah, karena terlalu lama mengetuk benda keras itu. Mengabaikan seragam sekolah yang basah oleh keringat karena aku berlari mengejar Bus yang di naiki Zi Tao hingga ke flat miliknya.

Aku membalik tubuhku. Menyandarkan punggungku pada daun pintu. Entah karena lelah berlari selama setengah jam, atau memang karena keadaanku yang sedikit tidak baik, aku jatuh merosot kebawah dengan masih menyandar pada pintu.

Air mata mulai meluncur saat aku memejamkan mata. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, aku sangat sangat mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Sampai aku merasa akan gila jika jauh darinya.

Aku tahu, Zi Tao sama halnya denganku, dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda berwajah cantik yang ku puja itu menolakku untuk menikahinya, dan justru memintaku menuruti permintaan orangtuaku untuk menikah dengan gadis yang tidak aku cintai.

Sekali lagi, aku mengetuk pintu dibelakangku tanpa mengubah posisi. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasakan jika Zi Tao berada dibalik pintu yang aku sandari.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Tao-er," lirihku pelan. "Kau dan aku saling mencinta.. meski kita terhalang perbedaan ini, aku mohon berjuanglah bersamaku, berjuanglah untuk cinta kita, Tao-er.."

Aku kembali menangis dalam diam. Tidak memperdulikan jika ada seseorang yang lewat dan melihatku terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku tidak perduli akan pandangan orang. Yang aku ingin hanya Huang Zi Tao, kekasih yang selama ini menjadi mimpi indahku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Aku dan Zi Tao saling mencintai, tapi kenapa kami harus berpisah hanya karena perbedaan status. Tidak, bukan berarti aku menyalahkan takdir Tuhan. Hanya saja rasa putus asa mulai menggerayangi pikiranku.

Jika boleh berharap, aku ingin memiliki dia, memiliki Zi Tao yang begitu aku cintai. Jika boleh berharap, aku ingin Tuhan menetapkan Takdir-ku adalah Huang Zi Tao, sosok yang nyaris membuatku tidak bisa berpaling dengan yang lain meski hanya sedetik.

Huang Zi Tao adalah mimpiku, pemilik seluruh yang ada pada diriku.

Aku akan tetap berjuang untuknya meskipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sekalipun.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk kita, sekalipun aku harus memperjuangkan seorang diri, Tao-er.." ucapku lirih. Setelahnya aku berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

 **KRIS POV END**

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Zi Tao mengunci pintu flatnya dengan setengah membanting. Berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu. Mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Pertahanannya runtuh, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja.

Suara ketukan pada pintu yang disandarinya semakin membuat sesak pada dadanya menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Zi Tao melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau disana.

Entah sudah berapa lama lelaki tampan yang di cintainya itu mengetuk daun pintu yang menjadi sandarannya saat ini, Zi Tao tidak tahu. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian tak ada lagi suara ketukan yang didengar.

Apakah Kris sudah pergi?

Ketukan itu kembali tertangkap indra pendengarnya, tapi kali ini terdengar sedikit pelan.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Tao-er," Zi Tao hanya diam mendengar suara itu. "Kau dan aku saling mencintai.. meski kita terhalang perbedaan ini, aku mohon berjuanglah bersamaku, berjuanglah untuk cinta kita, Tao-er.."

Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, masih dengan isak tangis yang memilukan. 'Tidak! Aku mohon tinggalkan aku, gege..' jeritnya dalam hati.

Kalau boleh jujur, Zi Tao begitu mencintai pria tampan tersebut. Sangat amat mencintainya. Tapi dirinya sadar akan kondisi, Kris dari keluarga terpandang sementara ia dari kalangan bawah. Memangnya apa yang bisa Zi Tao harapkan? Mendapat restu dari keluarga Kris sungguhlah sangat mustahil.

Hatinya sakit karena harus melepas Kris, tapi bukankah ini jalan terbaik? Ia bukanlah orang yang pantas bersanding dengan pria sesempurna pemuda bermarga Wu itu. Terlebih Ia tidak ingin hubungan Kris dan keluarganya memburuk hanya karena dirinya, itulah alasan mengapa dirinya lebih memilih untuk merelakan.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk kita, sekalipun aku harus memperjuangkan seorang diri, Tao-er.."

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. Disertai langkah kaki menjauh setelahnya. Zi Tao yakin Kris telah pergi dari flatnya, membuatnya semakin merasa sesak.

"Bukan aku tidak mau berjuang, gege... aku mencintaimu, tapi.. tapi aku tak pantas memperjuangkannya.."

 **C-R-A-Z-Y**

Wanita cantik menggunakan sepatu hack tinggi, berjalan angkuh memasuki sebuah cafe kecil. Rambut pirang sebahu miliknya dibiarkan tergerai. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka jika dirinya sudah nyaris kepala 4 dan mempunyai seorang putra, jika melihat dari fashionnya.

Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pria berumur yang dengan setia mengikutinya. Wanita tersebut berjalan menghampiri salah seorang pegawai disana.

"Apa pegawai disini ada seorang yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?" tanyanya To The Point.

Pegawai pria dengan surai soft honey tersebut mengangguk.

"Panggilkan dia untuk menemui saya."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, anda bisa duduk di salah satu kursi untuk menunggu saya memanggilnya, Nyonya."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk singkat. Dengan berat hati mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi sembari menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian pegawai tadi kembali menghampirinya dengan seorang pemuda cantik yang di yakininya bernama Huang Zi Tao, mengekor dibelakang.

Pemuda cantik tersebut membungkuk seraya tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu menengadahkan telapak tangan kanan pada pria berumur yang mengikutinya tadi. "Paman Kim," panggilnya.

Seakan paham maksud sang majikan, pria berumur tersebut menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil semacam note dan sebuah pena. Lalu beralih menatap pemuda manis yang selalu di awasinya selama sekitar dua tahun secara diam-diam. Waktu yang tidak sebentar itu membuatnya tahu bagaimana sifat sang pemuda, dia bukanlah seorang yang gila akan harta seperti pemikiran majikannya－Ny. Wu.

Ny. Wu menarik salah satu kertas, menggapai tangan si pemuda cantik lalu meletakkan kertas tersebut disana. "Tulis berapapun jumlah uang yang kau ingin,"

Zi Tao mengerutkan kening bingung. Ditatapnya wanita tersebut. "Maaf Nyonya, saya tidak paham apa maksud anda.."

Ny. Wu tertawa angkuh. Memandang jijik pemuda manis yang menurutnya tengah berakting seolah tidak mengerti. "Tulis berapapun uang yang kau ingin, lalu jauhi putraku, Kris Wu."

Zi Tao mematung. Jiwanya seakan lepas begitu saja. Rasanya hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena beberapa patah kata yang meluncur dari bibir wanita dihadapannya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menanggapi permintaan Ibu dari sosok yang ia cintai.

"Kris akan menikah dengan pilihan kami.. Dan kau, harusnya sadar kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai putraku. Oh! atau kau memang sengaja mendekati Kris karena... dia calon penerus perusahaan terbesar di Negara ini, 'hm?"

Senyum tulus tersemat pada bibir mungil Zi Tao, bersamaan dengan setetes air bening yang meluncur dari matanya, menatap wanita didepannya. Tangannya terulur, mengembalikan sebuah kertas di genggaman beserta pena yang dipegangnya pada sang pemilik.

"Aku memang bukan dari golongan atas sepertimu, Nyonya. Aku juga bukan penggila harta seperti yang anda bayangkan.. aku mencintai putra anda dengan tulus, tidak perduli sekalipun dia adalah seorang supir..

Meskipun anda menyerahkan seluruh harta yang anda miliki padaku, aku akan lebih memilih Kris.. memilih Kris yang apa adanya meskipun nyatanya dia seseorang yang jauh dikatakan sekedar kaya raya.."

Zi Tao menghapus air matanya yang semakin mendesak keluar, masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Saya mencintai Kris, bukan mencintai apa yang dia miliki.. jika Nyonya menginginkan saya menjauhi putra anda, saya siap untuk merelakan.. saya merelakan dia menikah dengan pilihan kalian, tapi maaf, saya tidak bisa melepas Kris begitu saja dari hati dan pikiran saya.. Saya permisi."

Setelahnya Zi Tao berlari meninggalkan cafe tempatnya menghidupi diri sendiri. Mengabaikan panggilan beberapa pegawai lainnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hahahaha, kelewat dramatis? Memang! XD  
soalnya ini emang super drama ****_:v_**

 **kalo merasa familiar sama beberapa adegan/kata2 fanfic ini, itu aku ngambilnya dari part Arka di sinetron Anugerah C!nta xD**

 **dinikmati ajalah ya xD**

 **Sign : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf and My beta-reader, Kyou.**


End file.
